howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Moldruffle
The Moldruffle is a Stoker Class dragon that first appeared in School of Dragons. However, in Rise of Berk, it is called a Common Rockstomper, with Moldruffle being an Exclusive dragon. Behavior The Moldruffle is incredibly catlike in nature. They are intelligent and curious. Its keen senses are quickly distracted, and it switches it's focus from one thing to another. Dragon Appearance The Moldruffle looks a lot like the Snafflefang in terms of appearance and build. They are talented flyers. The Moldruffle is a dragon that actively and effortlessly hunts prey other than fish. It's head is shaped to be like a hunter, rather than a scavenger or fisher. It's spikes on it's back are unusual, since most dragons with spikes have a neat and smooth pattern. The Moldruffle has a random pattern of varying spikes. These spikes can be effective weapons for defensive purposes. They also seem to have talons at the tips of their wings which they ignite during their special ability, these talons may also be used for an offensive purpose. Abilities Hunter The Moldruffle is an excellent hunter, and it has sharp long-range vision to help spot it's prey. They are intelligent cat-like dragons in their natural behavior, with keen hunting senses. They are also described as being 'wonderfully curious'. They are quick and precise, and can glide through strong winds. Speed and Stamina These dragons have an aerodynamic build, making them quick and extremely agile hunters. They also have a lot of stamina and are known to travel great distances. Horns and Talons The Moldruffle also has quite a unusual way to communicate with others of dragons of its kind. The Moldruffle's sharp horns resonate a pure sound when struck against objects and this is used to send a message to its dragon kin. It can also use its horns as a deadly weapon. It has talons at the edges of its wings which it can use as an offensive weapon. Firepower The Moldruffle is able to shoot a huge, powerful fireball, which is know to have immense strength. The Moldruffle's signature ability is when they gather fire on the edges of their wings and tail, using their fan-like tail to strengthen the blazing flames. Imagine the terror of seeing a fiery inferno diving at a prey with incredible speed and precision! And since they are able to travel great distances this would mean their ability would be extremely powerful over time as it strengthens the blaze with its fan- like tail. Weakness The Moldruffle's number one (and so far it's only) weakness is the fact that it is easily distracted, so some of the Berk Dragon Riders could distract a Moldruffle while the others captured it if it ever became a problem. Trivia *The Moldruffle is the first dragon to originate in School of Dragons. *This is the second dragon described to be cat-like, the first being the Night Fury. **Though it is a cat-like dragon, it doesn't have the appearance of a cat, only its behavior and nature. *They are one of the fewer dragons that favor land creatures over sea food. *Its head resembles the figurehead for the Outcast ships, though their skulls are shorter. *With the exception of their heads, the Moldruffle's design is nearly identical to the Shovlehelm's. They even have the same fan-like tails. *In the book Dragons: To Berk and Beyond, the Rockstomper is classified as a Tracker Class dragon. Gallery Screen Shot 2015-05-07 at 6.19.46 PM.png|Moldruffle egg Dghgkjdfjhkll;lllllllllllllllllllllllllllll.jpg MoldruffleSaddle_zpsuty5iuns.jpg Moldruffle Baby.jpg|Baby Moldruffle MoldruffleEggSale.jpg Moldruffle RoB.png|Moldruffle in Dragons: Rise of Berk 200w.gif Moldruffle Pack.png Moldruffle Card.png Moldruffle.png Moldruffle Egg.png Moldruffle Baby.png Molruffle Teen Form.png Moldruffle Adult Form.png Moldruffle Titan.png Moldruffle Stats at level 55.png Moldruffle's Fire.png Category:Dragons Category:Stoker class Category:Fast dragons Category:School of Dragons Category:Video Game Dragons